


Sniping the Princess

by AnselaJonla



Category: Macross Frontier
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty Alto/Michel sentences based on the Theme Set Delta prompts from the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/"><strong>1sentence</strong></a> prompt community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniping the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://julyflame.livejournal.com/profile)[**julyflame**](http://julyflame.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lysimachia.livejournal.com/profile)[**lysimachia**](http://lysimachia.livejournal.com/) for betaing this for me.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: angst](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20angst), [*genre: romance](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20romance), [*genre: tragedy](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20tragedy), [*genre: yaoi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20yaoi), [-macross frontier](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-macross%20frontier), [.kanaria berstein](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.kanaria%20berstein), [.luca angelloni](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.luca%20angelloni), [.michael blanc](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.michael%20blanc), [.ozma lee](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.ozma%20lee), [.ranka lee](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.ranka%20lee), [.saotome alto](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.saotome%20alto), [.sheryl nome](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.sheryl%20nome), [1sentence](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/1sentence), [:michael/alto](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:michael/alto), [rating: 18](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%2018)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Sniping the Princess  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Macross Frontier  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** yaoi, shounen-ai, character death, spoilers, sex  
**Summary:** Fifty Alto/Michel sentences based on the Theme Set Delta prompts from the [](http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/profile)[**1sentence**](http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/) prompt community.  
**Word Count:** 1,488  
**Notes:** Thank you to [](http://julyflame.livejournal.com/profile)[**julyflame**](http://julyflame.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lysimachia.livejournal.com/profile)[**lysimachia**](http://lysimachia.livejournal.com/) for betaing this for me.

1) Air

Michel watched as Alto performed his solo stunt routine, his eyes focused not on the moves but on Alto's ass as he cut through the air above their heads.

2) Apples

Alto juggled several apples effortlessly, aware that his showing off was making Sheryl lose concentration and crush hers, sending pulp and juice that would need to be washed off later all over Michel.

3) Beginning

Michel's remark of 'what's the great Saotome Alto-hime doing in Pilot's class?' and the ensuing fight was the unlikely beginning of a deep friendship.

4) Bugs

Strangely enough, despite all that happened with the Vajra, neither of them had nightmares about giant alien space bugs eating them in their sleep.

5) Coffee

Living with Michel had its drawbacks, Alto discovered, such as the permanent smell of strong French coffee that lingered in their shared quarters.

6) Dark

Whenever Michel needed to find Alto, he knew that he'd be by the observatory, staring thoughtfully into the darkness of space.

7) Despair

"You know what, Michel, I give up," Alto screamed angrily as he stormed out of their quarters, "I don't care how many women you bring back any more."

8) Doors

Alto glared at the handkerchief stuck in the door and sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting back into the dorm room that night.

9) Drink

Even though they weren't old enough, after every successful battle Ozma insisted on taking Alto and Michel out for a drink or two.

10) Duty

They knew that the next battle could easily be their last, but that didn't stop either of them from doing their duty, despite everything they had to live for.

11) Earth

Sometimes Alto wished he had been born on Earth with its endless skies, but then he sees Michel and thinks that what he has on Frontier isn't so bad after all.

12) End

Alto could barely stand to look at the flowers on Michel's desk, not wanting a reminder of the end of his first real friendship.

13) Fall

"It's not funny," Alto groaned, rubbing his head as Michel laughed at his undignified tumble out of the narrow bunk.

14) Fire

The friendly fire incident haunted Michel's dreams for weeks afterwards, his mind torturing him with what-ifs where Alto was injured or, even worse, killed by his mistake.

15) Flexible

They were lucky, Alto thought as he ran out of class to answer yet another SMS summons, that Mishoshi High was so flexible about their student part-time jobs policy.

16) Flying

Alto's enraptured expression when he was flying, whether in EX-Gear or a Valkyrie, was the most stunning thing that Michel had ever seen.

17) Food

"I thought I warned you not to eat the Squad Leader's cooking," Michel grumbled as he held Alto's hair out of the way of vomit-filled washbasin.

18) Foot

When Alto saw Michel's bare foot hanging off the edge of his bunk as he slept, he knew what he had to do.

19) Grave

"Hey sis," Michel knelt by Jessica's grave and whispered, "I know I've never told you about my lovers before, but I think this time it's different, more serious."

20) Green

Michel's heart nearly stopped when he only saw Luca's green Valkyrie emerge from the Vajra hive ship.

21) Head

'Things were so much easier,' Michel thought, 'before you came in here and turned everything on its head.'

22) Hollow

The dorm room seemed empty without Michel's presence to liven it up, as if someone had scooped out its heart and left it a hollow shell.

23) Honour

"Honourless dog!" Alto screamed angrily, as Michel's sniper rifle blasted a hole in his simulated Valkyrie for the twentieth time that training session.

24) Hope

Michel didn't really want to know why Alto was muttering about how you didn't need boobs to bring hope to the people, but he asked anyway.

25) Light

Ozma didn't need to ask about Michel's black eye and swollen lip; the whole restaurant heard his drunken remark about how Alto was as light as a girl.

26) Lost

Alto scowled angrily as he realised that his desk hadn't been entirely clear when Michel took him on it, and that he would have to completely redo his maths homework for the second time.

27) Metal

The thought that anyone could walk in and see him pressed up against the lockers of the changing room with Alto's cock up his ass only excited Michel even more.

28) New

"I can't believe you've got a new girlfriend just three hours after breaking up with your old one," Alto grumbled jealously.

29) Old

"Why do I have to do laps," Alto muttered, "when it was Michel who called Lieutenant Glass an old hag?"

30) Peace

Even Michel's snoring couldn't destroy Alto's peaceful feeling as they slept in each other's arms, especially when he knew how easy it was to dump the sniper out of the bed when he got too loud.

31) Poison

Whispered rumours about Ranka's defection were like poison to Alto as he sat alone at school, and he wished that Michel was there to help him ignore them even for a short time.

32) Pretty

Michel privately thought that Alto was the prettiest thing to ever live on Frontier, but he liked his own face too much to ever say it out loud.

33) Rain

Alto moaned and tangled his hands into Michel's hair as the sniper's skilled mouth distracted him from the sudden rain that had forced them to cancel that afternoon's flight practice.

34) Regret

Alto regretted the sharp words that drove Michel to hit him after the friendly fire incident, but he knew that an apology wouldn't do either of them any good.

35) Roses

"Looks like your secret admirer is back, Hime," Michel remarked as he spotted the dozen red roses lying on Alto's desk for everyone to see.

36) Secret

Their relationship was the worst-kept secret in SMS, thanks in part to their inability to keep their hands off each other every time they thought they were alone.

37) Snakes

No one except Michel knew it, but Alto was more afraid of snakes than anything else, including the Vajra.

38) Snow

"Hey, Alto, do you think there'll be snow, real snow, when we find a planet to settle on?"

39) Solid

Michel cursed as he realised that between Alto's missiles and the Vajra's energy blasts, everything solid enough for him to snipe from had been destroyed.

40) Spring

"Michel, when I told you to enjoy the spring weather, I didn't mean 'stare at Alto's ass all day and miss the soccer ball flying towards your face'," Kanaria admonished as she finished putting Michel's nose back in place.

41) Stable

Ozma was surprised to realise that Michel and Alto's relationship, both professional and personal, was still stable after three months of them fucking each other.

42) Strange

Luca didn't think it was strange when Alto grabbed Michel as soon as class let out and dragged him off somewhere; he'd seen the texts that Alto had been receiving all afternon and thought that he might be a bit frustrated as well if he was the one getting them.

43) Summer

Skull Squadron's Annual Skinny Dipping Event (the first) ended with Luca finally managing to complete a new attack program for his Ghosts, Ozma getting treatment for a crab bite to a rather sensitive place and Alto and Michel vanishing just ten minutes after they reached the beach.

44) Taboo

Alto hated the way that the whispers would die as he entered the classroom after Michel's death, as if any mention of the sniper and his bravery was taboo around him.

45) Ugly

Michel was glad that Alto wasn't the jealous type, as he comforted an ex-girlfriend whose NUNS fiance had been killed by the Vajra during the previous night's skirmish.

46) War

It was hard to believe, when they were sitting in a classroom surrounded by chattering girls concerned only with last night's telly and boys boasting of their sexual conquests, that they were really at war and that they would be on the front lines the entire way.

47) Water

The shower almost, but not quite, masked Alto's moans as Michel pressed him against the wall and pounded into him until he was begging for release.

48) Welcome

"I'm going to have to almost get killed more often," Michel drawled lazily, his fingers running through Alto's unbound hair, "if that's the kind of welcome home I get."

49) Winter

Winter on Frontier was almost the same as any other season in the strictly regulated environment of the city ship, but it was cold enough for Michel to get away with snuggling up to Alto under a thick blanket.

50) Wood

Michel's thoughts on how to explain the splinters in his back to Kanaria vanished as Alto sank gracefully onto his cock in a single motion.


End file.
